You Changed, I Changed, We Changed
by FantasyGirl1995
Summary: She was only sixteen and despite what everyone said, she loved him. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, well at least that's what he said. And she believed him, of course until the day that he left and never came back.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hi everyone :) So I recently saw the new movie, The Avengers, and instantly got a story idea. Not all the facts in this story will be exact because to be honest I don't know everything there is to know about The Avengers, but I promise to try my best. Approximately the first five chapters will be shorter than the ones to follow, but these shorter ones will be updated much sooner. I rated the story T for some mild language and little sexual content. I hope you all enjoy, review and maybe take a few minutes to check out one of my other stories :)

OutsidersGirl1


	2. Nothing Good About Goodbye

_There's Nothing Good About Goodbye_

_I Could Swear I Saw You Cry_

_I Always Knew You'd Wind Up Falling, Falling Harder_

"Please don't go." she grabbed his arm and begged him.

He attempted a smile as he lifted his hand to wipe away her tear before it reached her cheek. "I'll be back baby, I promise."

She nodded solemnly as he lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "I love you, don't ever forget that."

She took a deep breath and released his arm. She hugged him tightly, "I know."

As he boarded the train he called to her, "Only three months sweetie, remember that."

She smiled and blew him a kiss.

There was only one problem, he never came back.

_Every Story Has Two Sides_

_In The He-Said, She-Said Fight_

_But You'll Always Wind Up Falling, Falling Harder_

**Credits-**

**Movie: The Avengers**

**Song: Nothing Good About Goodbye**

**Artist: Hinder**

* * *

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)


	3. Broken

_And I Am Here Still Waiting_

_Though I Still Have My Doubts_

_I Am Damaged At Best_

_Like You've Already Figured Out_

The letters came steadily for almost two months. And then one day, they just stopped. She had called everyone she could think of but no one knew a single thing.

Nights in a row she lyed awake. She knew people couldn't just "disappear" but as the days went by with no word from him she contemplated the theory more and more.

It finally phased her; the love of her life was gone.

_I'm Falling Apart_

_I'm Barely Breathing_

_With A Broken Heart_

_That's Still Beating_

**Credits-**

**Movie: The Avengers**

**Song: Broken**

**Artist: Lifehouse**


	4. Erase You

_I Just Can't Understand Why You Left_

_And Now I'm Waiting_

_I Don't Wanna Be Your Hostage Anymore_

_I Don't Wanna Be Your Daydream No More _

She was 21 now and his fading memory still clogged her thoughts everyday.

She's seeing someone now, someone new. She guessed no one else knew, except maybe her best friend, Shyla.

She sometimes wondered if he was even still alive, and then she would wonder if he ever thought about her.

She's still the same little girl, scared and alone. She was abandoned again, despite the all the broken promises. She's the same little girl who told him she loved him, and the same little girl who pulled the trigger that fateful night.

Her name was Nicole.

_'Cause I Had You & You Had Me_

_I Played The Fool But Now I See_

_It's Better To Erase You_

**Credits-**

**Movie: The Avengers**

**Song: Erase You**

**Artist: Nikki Flores**


	5. Disconnect

_Another Day Of No More You_

_I'm Giving Everyone Attitude_

_I'm Losing Air & Slowly Dying_

_Kill Me If I Can't Be Around You_

Nicole looked into the mirror and touched her own face. Closing her eyes, she remembered his touch. She remembered it all.

Those last nights were hell; she fought him, she pushed him, she hit him, she yelled at him, but yet all he did was hold her.

She had begged him from the moment he told her that he was joining the army. He said he "wanted to make a difference". But she knew that he could make a difference where he was, with her. He said it wasn't the same, but she figured she really didn't care.

XXX

Nicole wiped the water off of her face and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"This is she."

"... I'll be right there."

_But All I Know Is That I'm Missing You_

_I Don't Care Bout Nothing Else But You_

_I'm Like Two Steps From Losing It_

_One More Step I'll Disconnect_

**Credits-**

**Movie: The Avengers  
**

**Song: Disconnect**

**Artist: Kristina DeBarge**

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? Please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing :)


End file.
